


Little Blue Flowers

by CalicoPudding



Series: Law of the Land - HQ Spirit Fic [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawing, Flowers, Spirits, artist! Hinata, botanist! Yachi, spirit! Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all reality, Hinata probably should have realized that the breeze is non existent, that the flowers are moving on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Flowers

Hinata’s by himself; Yachi’s visiting Kiyoko at the Baron’s Stay and he’d sent her with a few commissions he’d managed to finish up.

He’s ahead of schedule for once, and Yachi’s book is coming along nicely. It’s a good day, but Hinata’s itching to do something. Grabbing a few scraps of leftover paper, Hinata slips into his boots and sets out to draw something.

The woods beyond Yachi’s botanical garden is a place he knows well enough; he’s drawn a lot of the greenery for her so she can include illustrations in her book. He wanders past the tree line and deeper in, humming to himself as he looks for something interesting.

It takes some forty minutes but Hinata settles down against a tree to draw a small patch of flowers. He’s never seen them before; he’ll have to show Yachi when she gets back. The flowers seem to glow in the afternoon light, swaying in a light breeze. The petals are light blue, growing darker the closer to the center they are.

They’re quite beautiful.

In all reality, Hinata probably should have realized that the breeze is non existent, that the flowers are moving on their own.

He stops his work, mouth dropping open as a boy sits up.

“Wow,” Hinata breathes, not able to think of anything else to say.

The boy, spirit, is absolutely stunning. The flowers grow along his limbs; the ones Hinata’s drawing are on his back. They aren’t glowing in the sun either, they emit their own light blue glow. The spirit is pale, Hinata thinks he can even see through the skin somewhat. But the spirit is staring at him, blue eyes wide and full of stars.

“Uh, hi,” Hinata says, pencil still poised above his paper.

The spirit narrows his eyes but makes no move to flee. Or attack.

“Um, I’m Hinata. Your flowers look amazing.”

A blush spreads across the spirit’s cheeks, bringing color to his pallid face, and Hinata grins.

“I’m sorry I drew you without your permission, I didn’t realize...but do you mind if I continue?”

The spirit eases from his defensive posture and sits down, nodding slowly. Hinata smiles once again and ducks back to his work, occasionally glancing up to find the spirit staring at him. He’s surprised to say the least; solo spirits are uncommon, especially forest ones. This spirit doesn’t seem bothered though.

“Here,” Hinata says, holding up the paper when he’s finished. It’s still light out, but the sun will begin its descent soon. The spirit reaches out to take the drawing, handling it like it will break at any moment.

“What’s your name?” Hinata asks, pleased that the spirit seems to like his work.

“Kageyama,” he whispers.

“Do you mind if I come back and draw you tomorrow, Kageyama?”

“You’re nice,” Kageyama says instead, “he always said you wouldn’t be nice.”

“Huh?”

Kageyama’s eyes snap up, the stars swirling in a frenzy.

“Nothing. You won’t tell anyone about me, will you?”

Hinata knows why he might be worried. Spirits generally live deeper in their homes than where Kageyama is, much deeper. There has to be a reason that he’s by himself.

“I won’t.”

“Then, okay, I guess.” 


End file.
